


Nicknames

by commandercannibal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercannibal/pseuds/commandercannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa likes to come up with nicknames. Clarke pretends not to like it, though, she's come up with her own for Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up in a different direction than I was going to take it, but whatever. Hope you enjoy :)

Both women were out of breath and sweaty as they lay back down on the bed. The brown-haired woman turned onto her side and laced her right hand through the left of the other woman’s and brought the hands up towards her face.  


“So, you come here often?” said the brunette with the slightest hint of levity.  


The other woman let out a loud groan and covered her face with her free hand. “Why are you so lame?”  


“It seemed to have gotten you in bed with me,” smirked the brown-haired woman as she mindlessly began to trace the other woman’s skin with the fingers of her left hand.  


“Don’t make me regret this.” The tone was light, but there was an air of seriousness to it.  


“Whatever you say…Blondie,” the brown-haired woman whispered as she leaned her body closer to her.  


“Ugh, please don’t call me that.”  


“Okay…Goldilocks.”  


The woman let out a frustrated groan. “No.”  


“Alright…Cinderella.”  


“Clarke. My name is Clarke. You know that. Just call me Clarke,” she said trying to sound unamused, but her voice showed signs of mirth as her mouth formed a miniscule smile.  


“I know that Clark Kent.”  


The blonde just sighed, “That’s superman, right?” She let go of the brunette’s hand and wrapped her arm around her, bringing her naked body closer to hers while simultaneously linking their other two hands together.  


“Yeah…Cl-arkansas.” Her head was laying on Clarke’s shoulder, watching as they played with their hands.  


“Oh my god. I honestly can’t believe you’re the same person,” said Clarke. She, too, was watching their hands as they mingled together.  


“How so, Clarks & Rec?”  


“Well, Lexa, you had this whole tough and cool vibe happening back at the bar. I’m still skeptical about you not having a twin.” They had met at a bar one night and hooked up. Clarke didn’t remember anything after the bar and almost didn’t believe that Lexa existed until she spotted a note on the nightstand that read _Don’t remember sex, wanna try sober?_ along with a phone number. She initially wasn’t going to take Lexa up on her offer until a few weeks later when she was too lonely and horny and thought she might as well booty call her.  


“Well, Princess Peach, my coolness may have reeled you in, but it seems my lameness keeps you coming,” said Lexa with a light laugh.  


Clarke snorted. “I told you not to make me regret this.”  


“What about the other five times?” Lexa stretched her head slightly so she could press a kiss to Clarke’s neck.  


“Neither of us remembers the first time, so four,” said Clarke. Her left hand began to slowly caress Lexa’s face.  


Lexa snuggled her body closer to Clarke’s, their two hands still held above their bodies and moving together in a sort of dance. “And? Clarktoon Network.”  


“I’m still here, aren’t I?”  


Silence had taken over the room and Clarke looked over to Lexa and watched her for a moment. Her eyes were closed and her breathing soft. She looked peaceful.  


“If you’re so into nicknames, then what’s my name in your phone?” asked Clarke.  


“You don’t get to know, Sailor Moon,” Lexa spoke sleepily.  


“Then I’m going to have to tickle it out of you,” Clarke said, wasting no time to move both her hands to Lexa’s sides and begin tickling.  


Lexa was immediately wide awake and contracting her body, trying to wriggle out of Clarke’s attack. “No, please, please, stop,” Lexa let out in laughter, “I’ll tell you! I swear!”  


Clarke didn’t stop tickling her, though, “No, I want you to show me. I need proof” She was smiling as she watched the other woman squirm underneath her, face contorted in laughter.  


“Okay! Okay! Fine! I’ll show you,” Lexa laughed out.  


“You wouldn’t last torture very long,” smiled Clarke.  


“Only if they decide to tickle the information out of me. They should use tickle torture, I’m sure it’s more efficient than waterboarding.”  


“I will start tickling you again if I don’t see your phone soon,” threatened Clarke affectionally, moving her head down to press a kiss to Lexa’s lips.  


“Okay, okay, but don’t laugh,” says Lexa moving off the bed to find her phone.  


“Now you don’t want me to laugh?” says Clarke with a raised eyebrow.  


Lexa picked her phone up from off the ground saying quietly, “I get embarrassed by my lameness, too.”  


“Wow, I didn’t expect that confession,” Clarke smirked.  


Lexa with her head hung down in shame, walked over to the bed and handed Clarke her phone. Clarke looked at the screen, her eyes widened before laughter erupted from her mouth. She was laughing for quite some time before she could calm herself enough to laugh out, “BOOTY BAE!?” She looked at Lexa, who seemed uncomfortable and was lightly scratching her left arm. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” said Clarke. She put the phone on the nightstand and stood up, wrapping her arms around Lexa and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I’m sorry, it just wasn’t what I expected. I, um. Explain it to me, please.” She started pressing light kisses on the side of Lexa’s face as she waited for an answer.  


“I was a booty call and you have a fine ass, so I put that as your name and I keep forgetting to change it.”  


“Mmm,” said Clarke still peppering Lexa with kisses. She grabbed Lexa’s ass as she said, “I know how much you love my ass,” causing the other woman to let out a soft moan.  


“I’m going to start a religion because of how holy your ass is.” She paused. “What’s my name in your phone?” Lexa asked, moving her body so she could run her hands over Clarke’s ass.  


“You sure you wanna know? It might hurt your ego,” said Clarke. She kissed the brunette on the lips and lightly bit down on the bottom one.  


“Mmm. Knowing you it’s probably Lexa.” She squeezed Clarke’s ass, smiling into the kiss she pressed into Clarke’s lips.  


“Surprising, but it’s not.” Clarke’s hands had moved up to Lexa’s neck as they continued to make out.  


“What is it then?” Lexa asked, removing her lips from Clarke’s only to whisper those words before returning them.  


“Do you need proof?” asked Clarke in an attempt to elongate the amount of time she spent kissing Lexa.  


“Mmm, no,” said Lexa. She was very content with the current situation.  


“Whipped.”  


“What?” asked Lexa, confused. She moved her head so she could kiss Clarke’s neck and allow the blonde to speak more quickly, her hands still on her ass.  


“On my phone…you’re Whipped.” She put her right arm around Lexa’s neck and grabbed Lexa’s left breast with her other hand.  


“Why?” She whispered it in Clarke’s ear before nibbling at her earlobe.  


“You keep giving me all these nicknames and after the second time, I thought I’d give you one too.”  


“Why Whipped?” asked Lexa as she let go of Clarke’s ass and ran her hands up her side.  


“Because you’re whipped. We’re not even dating and you’re already whipped.” She started walking backwards towards the bed, pulling Lexa with her.  


“Is that a problem?” asked Lexa. She moved her lips back to the blonde’s as Clarke pulled them both down onto the bed.  


“Not at all,” said Clarke. She flipped Lexa onto her back and straddled her.  


“Good. Because I am totally whipped.”


End file.
